bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
James Huling
James Huling was a houseguest on Big Brother 17. James liked to have fun in the house. He enjoyed hiding and jumping out to scare his fellow Houseguests, particularly Julia Nolan. He also tried several times to begin a showmance with fellow alliance member, Meg Maley, but did not succeed. Week after week, his Goblins alliance began to crumble and lose members. Throughout his stay in the house, James was perceived as a competition threat by many houseguests, winning 2 HOH's, 2 POV's, and 2 BOTB competitions. During the second Double Eviction of the season, he was nominated against John McGuire and evicted by a vote of 4-0, following his fellow alliance member out the door earlier on in the night. He placed 7th. On finale night, he won America's Favorite Houseguest award. Biography Birthday: May 22, 1984 James spent the first part of his life being raised in a boys’ home in South Carolina after his mother passed away from cancer and his father was unable to care for him. In his early teens, he was adopted by a Caucasian family and has called them mom and dad since. James loves his southern roots and served six years in the armed forces. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *James is the first Asian-American HouseGuest (and first minority houseguest) to win America's Favorite Player. **He is also the second person named James to win the prize. *James was the only Asian-American HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. *James is the first Asian-American HouseGuest to win two HOH competitions since Jee Choe in Big Brother 4. *Although he resides in Texas, James is the second House Guest since Marvin Latimer to be born in South Carolina. *James is the first male to win HOH twice in Big Brother 17. **He is also the first male to remain HOH officially twice. ***He is also the third person to win HOH multiple times following Shelli and Vanessa. *James is the first person in Big Brother 17 to win HOH and POV in the same week. *He is the first houseguest to win HOH, POV and BOB in Big Brother 17. **He is the fourth houseguest to do this overall. Donny Thompson, Frankie Grande and Christine Brecht (and later Steve Moses & Liz Nolan) have all done this respectively. *He is the first houseguest to not use the POV in Big Brother 17. *James holds the record for the most competitions won by an Asian-American in Big Brother history with 6 competitions (2 HOHs, 2 POVs, and 2 BOTBs). **If one doesn't count in the Battle of the Block as a competition, he still has the most competition wins with 4 competitions in total. *James's cat hat can be found here. *He is the first houseguest ever to win 2 HOHs, 2 POVs and 2 BOTBs in one season. *James won the second most competitions in Big Brother 17 with 6 behind Vanessa and Steve who each won 7. **However, without the Battle Of The Block, he is tied with John and Liz for the third most competitions won in Big Brother 17. *James was the fourth houseguest to win the Power Of Veto multiple times in Big Brother 17 following John, Steve and Vanessa. Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Asian-American House Guests Category:Males Category:HOH Winners Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Category:From South Carolina Category:7th Place Category:Big Brother 17 Jury Members Category:Jury Members Category:America's Favorite Houseguest Category:From Texas Category:Nominated 3 or More Times in a Row Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week